badboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferguson
Ferguson was Fouchet's main enforcer and the tertiary antagonist of Bad Boys. Early Life Little is known about his early life but it can be assumed that at some point, he met French drug kingpin Fouchet and would become a member of his crew. Events of Bad Boys Vic Manni Miami Heroin Operation Fouchet, Ferguson, Casper, Kuni, Noah Trafficante and ex-cop Eddie Dominguez lead an operation of robbing stashed heroin from the Miami police headquarters. On the way, Ferguson and the rest witness Fouchet fatally shoot a member out of the truck as a distraction point for police since the member was a decoy. In the headquarters, Fouchet and his crew successfully seized the heroin. Confronting Dominguez Ferguson, Casper, Noah, and Fouchet go to Eddie Dominguez' apartment where they meet with Maxine Logan, who is hired as an escort by Eddie. Fouchet and his crew are skeptical about Dominguez bringing "outsiders". While politely comforting her, Fouchet ends up killing her. He then shoots Dominguez in the knee and chastises him for not waiting for their upcoming deal. Then Casper and Ferguson confront Eddie and Casper mockingly tells him that he pissed off Fouchet. Ferguson then shoots Eddie twice in the chest, killing him. The whole murder act, however is witnessed by Julie Mott, who barely manages escape from death. Fouchet finds her wallet, containing her ID and orders his men to find her residence to kill her. Search for murder witness Fouchet's heroin operation is starting to be thwarted by detectives Mike Lowrey and Marcus Burnett, who are starting to protect Julie from Fouchet and his henchmen. Sometime after Julie identifies Noah as one of Maxine's killers, Burnett, Lowrey and Julie (secretly) head to Club Hell which is one of Noah's hangouts. There, Casper, Ferguson, Noah and Fouchet see the two cops from the head office and after a fight and a lenghty car chase which ended with Noah getting killed, Lowrey, Julie and Marcus manage to escape. The next time, Fouchet, Casper and Ferguson visit Lowrey's apartment residence where Julie is living at. Mike, Marcus, Julie and Marcus's wife Theresa are present in the lobby. The whole gang pull out their respective weapons and open fire at the cop duo. After a long chase, they manage to escape with a taxi cab. With Julie in their hands, the Miami police department are hatching a plan to get Julie back and the heroin, all while being threatened of shutting down the Narcotics Division. Drug deal and death The next day, Fouchet, Casper and Ferguson arrange a deal with a wealthy mobster at a closed airport hangar and they attempt to sell the drugs to him. The deal goes as planned until they are interrupted by the Miami police, who break into the hangar. Believing that the mobster informed the police about the deal, Fouchet kills him and a massive shootout is triggered. During the gunfight, many of the drug dealers are killed by the police. After Casper himself is killed by Marcus, Ferguson tries to escape with the rest when he sees a nearby cop and tries to kill him as revenge for ruining their drug deal, only to be ambushed by a shotgun-wielding Lowrey. Before Ferguson could react, Lowrey shoots him in the chest, forcing Ferguson into an electric fuse which electrocutes and incinerates him, killing him. Notable kills *Eddie Dominguez Trivia *He was the fifth of Fouchet's crew to be killed. *With Ferguson's death, all of Fouchet's noted men are deceased. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Bad Boys Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Mike Lowrey